Everyone and Grey Hexagon
These are the interactions of Grey Hexagon and everyone else. Overview Grey Hexagon is one of the most disliked, hated, mean and unpopular characters on the show hating everybody but Orange Rectangle (see Orange Rectangle and Grey Hexagon). Grey Hexagon is stubborn at times and also seemed to be competitive and reckless, mostly angry all the time Blue Circle Grey Hexagon and Blue Circle have never interacted so far. State : Friends _____________________________________________________________________________________ Strawberry Grey Hexagon and Strawberry never interacted so far. State : Neutral _____________________________________________________________________________________ Brown Rectangle Grey Hexagon and Brown Rectangle never interacted so far. State : Neutral _____________________________________________________________________________________ Cracker Cracker asks Grey Hexagon what is he gonna do with the million dollars while Grey Hexagon remains silent making it easier for a Cracker to mock him. State : Neutral _____________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Grey Hexagon and Pizza have never interacted so far State : Neutral _____________________________________________________________________________________ Blueberry Grey Hexagon and Blueberry have never interacted so far State : Enemies _____________________________________________________________________________________ Green Ball Grey Hexagon kicked Green Ball after Green Ball complains about how mean Grey Hexagon was State : Enemies _____________________________________________________________________________________ [[Gold Square|'Gold Square']] Grey Hexagon hates Gold Square due to Gold Square angering him after saying he doesn't care State : Enemies _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bottle Cap When Grey Hexgaon told Bottle Cap and Green Ball about him stealing Red Circle's coin, Bottle Cap asked him is it necessary to do such deeds. State : Enemies _____________________________________________________________________________________ Indigo Triangle Grey Hexagon and Indigo Triangle has never interacted so far State : Neutral _____________________________________________________________________________________ Green Pentagon Grey Hexagon hit Green Pentagon with an anvil saying that he will win the grand prize State : Enemies _____________________________________________________________________________________ Orange Pentagon Grey Hexagon and Orange Pentagon have never interacted so far State : Neutral _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tokey Grey Hexagon and Tokey have never interacted so far but they both hate Red Circle State : Neutral _____________________________________________________________________________________ Orange Rectangle At first, GH though OR was quite annoying of his kicking expressions. Grey Hexagon and Orange Rectangle has been friends though when Orange Rectangle was safe and Grey Hexagon was eliminated the two became rivals but friends again after they reunited in the Box Of Wimps but when OR just came not so much State : Friends ' _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Red Circle Grey Hexagon hates Red Circle though they were friends from the beginning discussing how annoying Orange Rectangle was. In the first contest, Red Circle found a coin but Grey Hexagin hit him with an anvil which makes Red Circle up for elimination. In elimination, Grey Hexagon was eliminated and Red Circle was happy making the two rivals and enemies. On Red Circle's elimination, Grey Hexagon was quite surprised and glad to see him eliminated State : Enemies _____________________________________________________________________________________ Plum Grey Hexagon and Plum have never interacted so far State : Enemies _____________________________________________________________________________________ Round Square Grey Hexagon and Round Square have never interacted so far State : Neutral _____________________________________________________________________________________ Microphone When Microphone announced the dislikes Grey Hexagon said all those votes are stupid resulting his elimination and he even got angry that Microphone told him that he was eliminated State : Enemies _____________________________________________________________________________________ Cloud He is seen in the Box of Wimps with Grey Hexagon but have never interacted with him State : Neutral _____________________________________________________________________________________ Trivia * Grey Hexagon have not interacted with 13 people that were around him * NOTE : Grey Hexagon has made enemies with everyone he interacted with, except Orange Rectangle though the two are frenemies * He is the most hated contestant in the entire series (both contestants and fans)followed by Red Circle * Despite being the meanest competitor on the show he has never complained being in the BOX OF WIMPS * Grey Hexagon hates Green Pentagon despite being both sound almost alike and are both overconfident of themselves * It is shown that Grey Hexagon has beaten Orange Rectangle in Rock,paper,scissors 5 times __FORCETOC__ Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Interactions